Every Girl is Capable of
by Simon wanna be
Summary: What is every girl capable of? Well you'll have to read to find out what it is? Also this is a quick one shot not a multi chapter thing. Sorry, I just can't seem to overcome my writers block on my past stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Murder.

She had murder in her eyes, she was going to kill him. He had it coming after all she'd been through, the hurt, pain, the abuse and fighting through all the bull crap.

How could that hairy, arrogant, high fluting, ass hole rock star hall-of-famer do this to her? She was so hurt, broken and lost. But all of that was about to change, she had her passport, a stack of cash, her suitcase was loaded in her car and she made sure the country she was going to didn't allow extradition treaties with the US.

It had taken her weeks of planning and plotting, well actually it had been three months since she had caught him cheating on her. After being married for five glorious years making some of the best music ever she caught him cheating on her...with HER SISTER! Of all of the lowlife skanky things he could have done he was cheating on her with one of her sisters! The nerve of him!

She pulled into the driveway with her headlights off. She had told her husband that she was going to be away for a week or so because of a record label meeting and recording session. Which was partially true, but it was in town and only for that day.

This was the culmination on her master plan, the gun had been the hardest part so far because she had to get one that was easy to shoot, hair-trigger and was fairly quiet. That and she had to learn how to control the weapon and not make sloppy mistakes with it.

Her car idled in the driveway as she looked towards the window of their bedroom and what she saw made her smirk like the devil himself. Tonight would be a night of revenge, a night of repaying in kind all the hurt that she had to endure at his betrayal.

The fates were smiling on her this moonless and cloudy night. Getting out of her car, not bothering to lock or shut it off she made her way quietly towards their door and slipped the key ever so quietly, and in a flash she was in the house. She was as quiet as a mouse while ascending the stairs which would lead to their master bedroom. The sounds of lustful sex was as loud as a rock concert, it fueled her hate and tormented her soul to hear the passion that they once shared wasted on that whore of a sister of hers.

She kicked the door open and startled the love birds and in the blink of an eye the gun leveled and flashed once, twice, thrice and by the eighth time it clicked. The expressions of the startled lovers frozen in time looking towards the door where their murderer stood, evil smile and sinister laugh echoing in the deadly silence.

Walking down the stairs she removed the clothes she used to commit the crime throwing them casually on couch. She didn't care anyways, she was never going to have to pay for her crime she had ensure of that.

The airplane was already in the air when she finally regained her self control and her mind began to replay the events of her vengeance, then horror struck her. She killed the wrong people. Was her husband even cheating on her?

It was then that her phone vibrated with a text message.

"Brittany! Simon and Jeanette have been murdered. Someone broke into our house and killed them! Where are you? I'm at your hotel room. I wanted to surprise you. Hope you're ok."

 _ **A/N: Still lurking around FF but I've moved on (mostly) to MLP FiM stories. Sadly I don't write much of anything anymore. This little story was inspired by the song "This Little Girl" and you can look it up on youtube. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense and is hard to follow. I did that on purpose as you're living in the turmoil of her mind as she deals with the feelings of being cheated on and how that drives her mad. Hope you enjoy it, and before you ask, no I don't think there's going to be a follow up chapter/story. Also there's very little chance of me writing endings to some or most of my stuff. The only one that I might actually work on would be the infamy one and that's a huge maybe.**_


	2. Saying Goodbye

**_You guys asked a lot of questions. I got inspired by your reviews, you got this. I don't know if you will like me or hate me now. But this is the best way I knew how to wrap things up. I just hope it isn't too cheesy or a pile of crap. This is literally fresh off the presses unedited, so there's bound to be issues with my grammar. I'll comeback through and edit it sooner or later._**

 _A week later:_

"Simon and Jeanette will always be missed ... their lives cut short by their sudden and violent end. Looking back, I wonder if this tragic end could have been avoided if I would have just told her what was going on. I was a fool."

A soft sob escaped his mouth before continuing. "Jeanette and I were not having an affair as some people might have thought, in fact we were busy working on a top secret project. It was for my loving wife. Now I'll never know what she would have thought of it. I wanted to do something special for her, but how do you get someone who has everything a gift so out of this world? I turned to Jeanette because she was smart enough to come up with the solution to my problem, after all she knows my wife's secrets better than I do. This included her likes and dislikes."

* _Flashback_ *

"Alvin, are you sure we should be doing this in your house? What if she comes home early?" Jeanette said in a worried voice.

"Don't be silly Jeanette, if anything she's more likely to get him later than getting home on time." Alvin said with a smooth confidence.

"I'm still not sure what you want me here for. I mean you've been living with her for some time now."

"Well I wanted to know what I could do for our fifth wedding anniversary. I figured since you know her likes and dislikes you could help me come up with the perfect plan. Plus I've seen the way Simon has swept you off your feet. I know he's never been that romantic." Alvin spoke with a slightly nervous tone. He didn't like admitting that he needed help being romantic, but then again he never thought he'd be outdone by Simon.

"Actually Alvin, Simon didn't ask me what I wanted. He's always been like that, well at least when he wasn't shy or awkward around me. To tell you the truth I think he watched way to many hallmark movies and study them as if they were a manual on how to have a good marriage." Jeanette blushed deeply as she recalled her inner most thoughts about how Simon kept sweeping her off her feet.

"What?! You mean he watches that trash! What a loser!" Alvin replied indignantly.

"Well, then you're sunk buster because believe it or not Brittany has told me she wishes you'd be more like Simon, always popping in when least expected and having a fully laid out plan of amazing sights and passionate...uhum. Sorry. Just be yourself and be spontaneous."

"I...How...Simon never did anything halfway did he?" Alvin shook his head. "Of course he didn't, I suppose it's time I get busy making up a super crazy plan. But where to start?"

"Well truth be told you could steal a page from Simon's book...and yes he literally wrote a book on how to surprise me. I found and I now know what he's got planned for the next 15 years. One of the pages talks about pulling strings to get a record label to recall me to a studio to work on songs for the better part of a week. My first day there would have me signing songs about missing my wedding anniversary and some of our wedding songs. In the notes he said that it would make me reflect on that day and miss him all the more at night. Then when I was asleep at the hotel he'd slip into bed with me and then for the next two weeks be lost to the world." Jeanette's cheeks were as red as roses as she recalled his upcoming plans.

"That dirty dog. I love his idea, I'm going to rip that one off for sure." Alvin said with a gleam in his eye.

For the next several months Alvin and Jeanette planned and plotted the perfect wedding anniversary for Brittany.

* _End flashback)_

"That's what was supposed to happen the night that she killed them. She never showed up to the recording studio and she never actually checked into the hotel, instead she came home to see Simon and Jeanette in our bedroom. In her rage she shot them, putting my face in place of Simon's."

"I'm sorry Brittany." Alvin whispered.

* _Flashback*_

"A toast to Alvin and Brittany. May you never forget the love you have with the one you love!" Simon said raising a wine glass in the air.

Jeanette and Alvin lifted their into the air and sipped them.

"I just hope Brittany won't kill me for making the studio pressure her into going there. She took a lot of convincing to make her go, they had to threaten to drop her contract and then sue her for breach of contract." Alvin said rubbing his neck.

"I'm sure she won't hate you for too long." Jeanette teased. It was a little out of character for her.

"Just do me a favor Alvin, next time don't drag Jeanette into this. Now I have to rewrite the book...literally. You have no idea how hard it was writing the first one." Simon said in a jovial tone with an underlying threat in it.

"Oh don't be like that Simon. I'll just have to find the new book when you finish writing it." Jeanette said pecking him on the cheek with a kiss.

Alvin laughed and stood up to leave. Simon and Jeanette did the same, although a little clumsily.

"I've got to be off if I'm going to make a surprise visit to Brittany. I think you two need to stay here, you've had way too much wine at this celebration of ours. Plus I need someone to look after the house." Alvin said as headed towards the door.

"Ok Alvin. I'll consider getting us drunk as an excuse to let you off the hook." Simon then looked to Jeanette. "You however have a lot of making up to do for stealing my idea for you and letting Alvin use it." He mock scolded her.

"Well, we'll have all night long, along with several more bottles of vintage wine that Alvin will graciously let us have. Isn't that right Alvin?" Jeanette spoke with a bit of boldness.

"Uhhh..."

"Wouldn't want to ruin the fact that it was Simon's idea and that I put it together for you, now would we?" Jeanette said with a tone that suggested she would do just that.

"Fine. But leave the 44 vintage alone. That's priceless." Alvin said yielding to the veiled threat.

 _*End flashback*_

I will never forget you Jeanette. You were my brother's other half just as he was yours, though you might have been my sister in law you were always like a sister to me. Simon was always the logic to my impulsiveness, he got me out of trouble more than I can count. Of course I always ended up owing him favors, usually being his lab rat in the pursuit of some kind of experiment. Though I swear some of them were devised purely for his enjoyment and my suffering.

Until we meet again in a different place I'll always strive to hold the best of both of you in my heart. You are now my guardian angles, I just hope that I can live up the legacy that you both deserve because in the end it was me who cost you your lives.

Alvin walked slowly towards the single casket where Simon and Jeanette were sharing and eternal and loving embrace. If one looked hard enough you could still see the love and passion they shared for one another even in death.

 ** _Well? How did you like it? Good? Bad? I hope you won't hurt me too much. I didn't expect to write a follow up for this story. I thought it would be a one and done. But you guys got lucky I decided to wrap things up. Now no more. I refuse. Unless you bribe me...then I'll write more._**


End file.
